


honey

by mahoun



Category: VIXX
Genre: Body Worship, Dirty Talk, Light BDSM, M/M, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 14:01:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5419751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mahoun/pseuds/mahoun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sanghyuk loves being in control, and he’s getting way too good at it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	honey

sanghyuk closes his eyes, placing a kiss to hakyeon’s wrist.  
he lets his lips wander from the inside of hakyeon’s wrist to his palm, rubbing his lips against it, soft and painfully slow.  
“your hands are so pretty,” he says, now tracing the lines of hakyeon’s fingers with his lips, and he feels hakyeon’s body tremble against his own when he takes one of his fingers into his mouth.  
he sucks it in knuckle deep, then pulls it out, then back in, little breathy noises coming out with every lick.  
“i really love your fingers,” sanghyuk says as he caresses another one with the tip of his index, “i love them so much.”  
he places a little kiss to its knuckle, then lets his tongue out to starts licking at the space between it and the next finger.  
hakyeon is just there, eyes closed and brows furrowed, his face just the right shade of red for sanghyuk to know that he’s doing his job right.  
“i love it when you fuck me with your fingers,” sanghyuk says with the lowest tone possible, and hakyeon opens his eyes just enough to see sanghyuk looking at him before he pushes two fingers into his mouth.  
“i love it when you shove your fingers in me and fuck me open like this,” sanghyuk says, tongue clashing with hakyeon’s fingers with his every word.  
“i wish you were fucking me right now,” sanghyuk pulls the fingers out with a pop, looking hakyeon right in the eyes.  
“or do you want me to fuck you, pretty baby?” he lowers himself down to lie on top of hakyeon, whispering against the shell of his ear.  
“don’t call me _that_ ,” hakyeon whines, trying to cover his face with one hand.  
“do you want me to?” sanghyuk’s tone changes, soothing and more careful, his hands slowly sliding down hakyeon’s thighs.  
“yes,” hakyeon smiles, pulling sanghyuk closer for a kiss, hands soft around his neck.  
“i love you so much,” sanghyuk says, then kisses the tip of hakyeon’s nose.

“look at how pretty your face is.”  
hakyeon is lying on his back, sanghyuk seated on top of him, legs at the sides of his waist.  
he’s half bent forward to reach hakyeon’s face better, stroking the sides of it with his fingertips.  
“i love your eyes, they’re the prettiest thing,” hakyeon can’t help but let them fall shut, sanghyuk promptly covering them with kisses.  
“and your lips, i could kiss them for years and never, ever get tired,” sanghyuk kisses him slowly, with no rush, hands roaming down hakyeon's body, and hakyeon has to tug at his hair to tell him to kiss deeper, better, the way he likes the most.  
he leaves his seated position to lie on top of hakyeon completely, and then bucks his hips down to meet hakyeon’s in the rush of their kisses.  
hakyeon just whines – sanghyuk knows he wants more, and he wants it right now, but that’s not how their little game works.  
he breaks their kiss and pulls away, sighing.  
“did i tell you about how much i love your ears?”  
he gives a tentative lick at the skin just beneath hakyeon’s earlobe, and hakyeon whines.  
“they’re the prettiest,” he whispers in his ear, low and filthy, fingers teasing at the tip of hakyeon’s cock.  
hakyeon’s breath stifles in his throat, and he murmurs a desperate “just take me now” sanghyuk can’t help but chuckle at.  
“you’re so cute when you beg,” he says with a grin, leaving kisses along hakyeon’s jawline.

“you have the thighs of a god,” sanghyuk pulls hakyeon’s legs apart, mouthing at them.  
“they’re so thick,” he murmurs between licks, “soft,” he bites at their insides, and hakyeon moans.  
“i want to get choked by them,” sanghyuk says, pulling hakyeon’s leg further up to kiss at the back of his knee.  
“or better,” he gives it a lick, then another one for good measure, “i want them to strangle me while i choke on your cock.”  
hakyeon shudders and sanghyuk is more than satisfied with the way he grows harder and more impatient with every minute – with each of his words.  
he loves being in control, and he’s getting way too good at it.

sanghyuk grins a little, pushing one of his lubed-up fingers to hakyeon’s entrance.  
he slowly works it open, burying his finger inside when he knows hakyeon is ready, then slowly starts fucking him.  
“just tell me when you’re ready for another one,” sanghyuk mouths against hakyeon’s stomach, kissing it all over.  
“just do it,” hakyeon replies, and sanghyuk can tell by his tone that he’s getting impatient.  
he carefully pushes both fingers in, first up to the knuckle then completely, curling them inside when he feels hakyeon loosen up around them.  
“go,” hakyeon whispers, and sanghyuk starts fucking him with his fingers, until he’s begging to just take him already.  
“i can’t do it anymore,” hakyeon sobs, bucking his hips against sanghyuk’s fingers desperately, “sanghyuk, please.”

sanghyuk starts with a slow pace, deep, regular thrusts that have hakyeon whine under him.  
“you’re so pretty, even like this,” sanghyuk says as he reaches down to place a kiss to hakyeon’s forehead.  
“shut up,” hakyeon looks away, and sanghyuk sighs. “you’re the prettiest when you blush.”  
he’s really beautiful right now, sanghyuk thinks, eyes half-lidded and mouth open, hissing and curling his fingers into the sheets with every snap of sanghyuk’s hips.  
“you feel amazing,” sanghyuk quickens his pace tentatively, squeezing at hakyeon’s thighs. “you’re so tight and hot and you feel perfect beneath me,”  
sanghyuk accompanies a particularly hard thrust with a stroke to hakyeon’s cock, and hakyeon arches his back, letting out a shameless moan.  
“you’re being so good for me,” he says, pulling hakyeon’s damp bangs away from his eyes.  
he lets his fingers linger on hakyeon’s face – tracing the line of his nose, caressing his cheekbones – until they meet hakyeon’s closed mouth.  
he tries to coax it open, and it doesn’t take much, really – hakyeon welcomes his fingers in with a moan, sucking at them with eyes closed.  
“you really look the prettiest like this, sucking on my fingers while i fuck you into the mattress,”  
hakyeon whines, and sanghyuk finds himself shudder at his own words. “you like this so much, don’t you?”  
he pushes hakyeon’s leg up, placing it on his shoulder so he can angle closer, and he pushes into him deeper, leaning down to kiss hakyeon all hot and open-mouthed.  
“this is pretty, too,” sanghyuk unhooks hakyeon’s leg from his shoulder to mouth at the sole of hakyeon’s foot.  
“no…” hakyeon covers his face with his arms when he licks it, and sanghyuk places hakyeon’s leg back on his shoulder, then leans down to face him.  
“you know,” he gasps when hakyeon’s cold hand sneaks behind his back, stroking it in time with his thrusts. “i really want to see your face.”  
he places his hand on hakyeon’s arm, trying to pull it away, and hakyeon lets him. “i really want to see your pretty eyes turn hazy when you’re close,”  
hakyeon looks at him with hooded eyes that fall shut when sanghyuk snaps his hips forward once again, the rhythm of his thrusts becoming more irregular by the second.  
“i want to see your pretty face when you’re coming,” he purrs, and hakyeon just pulls him closer, kissing him hard.  
sanghyuk starts touching him and hakyeon moans into his mouth, loud and breathy.  
he starts fucking him faster as he jerks him off, and hakyeon comes with eyes closed and face flushed deep red, sanghyuk’s name leaving his lips with a sob as he spills into the other’s hand.  
sanghyuk comes soon after, thrusts lazy and erratic as he desperately clings to hakyeon’s body, fingers digging into his arms.

sanghyuk fixes hakyeon’s bangs into place, caressing his face when he’s done.  
“you’re so-”  
“shut up,” hakyeon interrupts him, an embarrassed smile that tells more than a thousand words. “i’ve heard way too much of that for today.”  
sanghyuk chuckles, locking their fingers together, and presses a chaste kiss to his lips.  
“you’re the most beautiful though,” he says, and hakyeon hides his blush in the crook of sanghyuk’s neck.  
sanghyuk thinks that no matter how much he sees of him, hakyeon is still the prettiest like this – tired and sticky and embarrassed, his body tangled with his own, lips mouthing an “i love you” against his skin.  
and he’s happy – he knows that hakyeon is, too.  


**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on [tumblr](http://mahoun.tumblr.com/post/104237841661/nhyuk-honey)! inspired by [gifset](http://nhyuk.tumblr.com/post/96028352000/hyukienuna-how-hyuk-is-really-good-at-sweet).


End file.
